Art Class
by Lost-and-Found84
Summary: I was always with the 'in' crowd. The preppy, drug free, alcholics. I was the one who sparked envy and hate. We were rich and popular. That's the way it always was. Rated for drugs, etc. No lemons. Please, read and write me a new summary!
1. U'll See

Woot-woot! My first story! I don't normally write stories like this, but; this ones special! WARNING: No lemons, just drug abuse and drinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Art Class

Chapter One: U'll See

I was always the girl with the 'in' crowd. I was the girl that sparked envy and hate in girls and lust and romance in guys. Not that I intentionally did so, my group of 'friends', the preppy, drug free, alcoholics, were mostly made up of immature jerks. I was the one that they always included and joked with, so I never really noticed.

My group was always the class clowns. Goofing off and getting in trouble, but somehow managing to pull an A-average in every class. We spent the weekends drinking and throwing killer parties. We were the ones behind the charities and drug-free walks, the car washes and the fundraisers. We were rich. And we were popular. That's the way it always was.

So here I am, on another Saturday night with half of the school crammed into my living room and kitchen, dancing to the overbearing techno beat that blasted from my sound system. Many wine coolers were in the hands of my friends, neighbors, and guests; but I had lost track of mine long ago.

I was lost in many things.

Lost in the beat, lost in my own mindless intoxication, and lost in the mob of people I was dancing with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Come Monday morning, I was in the center of a large mob of people, letting me know that I can throw a monstrous party when my parents are away. I was thankful, but still exhausted from the last-minute cleaning makeover I had to give my entire household. The bell rang and everyone hustled into their classrooms. I settled in pre-calc.

My pre-calc teacher was old, quiet, and hard to understand. It was nice that he wrote on the board, considering the fact that I could not hear a single word the damned old man said.

A folded piece of paper landed at the corner of my desk. I looked at the teacher first, whose old eyes didn't catch a thing, and then around the room. Ayumi smirked and waved to me.

I opened it and read, _did u c the new kid yet?_

I decided my answer and threw it back, _A new kid? What new kid?_

_u'll see.  _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't see the new kid or hear anything more about him until I entered my 3rd period, my only art class. While the rest of the class was trying very hard to complete our drawing of a hand (mine of which was completed last week) he strolled in with the walk that says all anyone needs to know about you. That you think you are king of the world.

He showed the art teacher, Ms. Kasich, his tardy slip. "I see you're late for your very first day, Mr. Taisho." Ms. Kasich was the kind of teacher who wore plastic shoes and really wanted to be the drama instructor.

"Who cares?" Taisho stated coldly as he breezed past me and sat down, right between me and Eri. He reeked of cigarette smoke, which only helped his bad-ass style.

His dark wash denim jeans had mud and paint splattered on them. He wore a crimson shirt with a faded black skull and a heavy, black cloth jacket. His long, silver hair was in a nappy, yet attractive mess; his half-demon dog ears somehow poking up from the mop. He instantly sunk into his uncomfortable chair and popped his head-phones in; listening to some screaming, death metal music way too loudly. (Me: I don't really want to explain how they stay in his ears. Why? Frankly, because I have no idea how they would.)

Minutes later, I scribbled a note on a folded paper and turned to him.

"Hey," I whispered. I was struck by his golden, blood shot eyes, but I didn't let it phase me. "Could you give this to the girl next to you?'

He snatched it with one flick of his wrist and tossed it next to him with another. It landed directly in the center of her desk. He continued to look blankly ahead of him. He seemed a little cold, didn't he?

Out of nowhere, a folded paper landed smack dab in the middle of my desk.

_U think so? _She replied.

We continued to pass notes back and forth (thanks to Taisho, whose real name I don't know) until the bell rang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over and out! Thanks everyone! R&R! Next Chapter: Kagome gets drunk!


	2. Alcoholics

Woot-woot once again! Thanks for all my reviews; to those who actually reviewed I am outrageously grateful. My chapters are going to be a little short, only because I do not like to read very long chapters; so I figured some of you feel the same way.

Art Class

Chapter Two: Alcoholic

The rest of the day seemed to pass by me in a very long blur. The new kid's name was actually InuYasha, which I found out later. My groups of friends were already planning to pull a prank on Taisho, the whole 'welcome to our school' deal. Later that day I went to dinner with one of my very best guy friends, Spiro, who was tall, dark, and handsome. The kind of guy I was expected to fall in love with.

I was there all day, but my mind was on some place entirely different. Life is just not about the pranks that we pull, the parties that we throw, or the people that we hook-up with. I've realized that all I want is a way to tear down the walls of everything familiar around me and start again. What I wanted, however, was not provided by the people I felt most comfortable with.

Day after day I spent getting smashed. I don't have real problems like other people do. I have parents that are wrapped around my finger, I have no failing classes, and I have no real confrontation with people. Life is solving problems, which I have none of my own. The life that I want is what Sango has. Sango is a tall, quiet girl in my grade; best friends with Miroku. I've never really associated with them nor have I ever been rude or ill toward them. Sango obviously had an eating disorder, the kind of real problems I only wished I had. Sure, I could pretend to have a type of disorder. But I don't.

Not that I'm saying that I'm more or less healthier or better than my peers; I just want normal problems. Problems that aren't promised to me by the care-free life I live now.

Unfortunately, this isn't something I've realized yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day was the first day I've ever been tanked during school. My parents were still away and not promised back until the start of the weekend. So after waking up and getting ready I called Spiro over and we downed numerous bottles of champagne. (My parents have their own cellar in the basement…which they locked.)

I wasn't sure I was walking down the hall straight, but I did know that I was having trouble keeping my books propped against my hip. I passed Sango and Miroku, two friends that were both late and taking their time or skipping class.

Sango was the girl with a skinny arms, legs, waist, and face. She was in awesome shape though; ever year since 7th grade she's been making our coach proud in volleyball and making gold and silver medals on the track team.

Miroku was the man who had a desire for female flesh. He wasn't on any of our schools sports teams and as far as I know he enjoys the afternoon by getting torched.

They stared at me like I was wearing a neon green jumpsuit with blue bananas on them. I was sure that I didn't reek of alcohol, spraying myself after drinking and before walking into school. At this point I was positive I was flailing all over the place, my exhaustion finally setting in. Down the hall I noticed a dark figure; that I did not recognize until I got closer. Taisho.

He was wearing a smug, over confident smirk as he stopped in front of me. I was somewhat shocked, but I quickly got over it and tried to control how drunk I acted.

"You have a pencil?" He asked with a tone so overbearing in confidence and husk I was sure I drank too much alcohol. It took me a second to hear what exactly it was he said.

"Sure, yeah." I struggled to balance my books as I quickly tore through my purse; trying to find a pencil ASAP. I didn't even notice when I began to sway or when his smirk grew into a smile.

"Stop." He said after the minutes of relentless, drunken torture he put me through, "You're shit-faced."

"Do I even know your name?" Idiot. Of course I knew his name.

"InuYasha."

"I'm Kagome." I stammered, unaware that with those words I began my life story.

"C'mon," He instructed. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the building and into the warm sunlight outside. I was too drunk to understand or even care where we were going; so I climbed in his old, gold 1966 Chevy pick-up truck.

The engine came to life with a loud roar and we sped away from the school. When his truck was made, almost four decades ago, they obviously did not know how to properly put windows in. Those windows rattled and shook; but at least the air conditioning worked. Inside the truck was only a large front seat that stretched across the car. The seats had worn red upholstery that smelt just like him; cigarettes and musk.

"Where are we going?" My sentence was broken and distorted.

"My place," He smirked, "How do you manage to get so drunk before 9 in the morning?"

"Easy," I said, as if the easiest thing to do was break into my parents' cellar, "I could show you sometime."

"Alcoholic."

"No, I can stop whenever."

"Sure you can." He looked to me, "You look tired. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"_Je suis épuisé. Merci." _I fell asleep without saying another word. (Me: What Kagome said was French for "I'm exhausted. Thanks.")

"Fucking alcoholics."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks! There's chapter 2! Woot-woot! I've just decided the ending for this story; but I'm not going to leak. R&R. Thanks everyone!


	3. It Tastes Like Cat Piss

Hello once again! Before I begin, I just wanted to thank everyone for my reviews! I have a problem sticking to a story, so unless you review I get bored and quit writing; and then my dreams will be crushed once again! Woot-woot!

Big, special thanks to _Eva-miko!_ InuYasha and Kagome are going to get plenty worse so you better think of a way to punish Kagome too! Of course you get milk and cookies, as many as you want! I'm only in French I, but there are plenty translators out there!

BY THE WAY: Eva-miko's story is awesome. READ IT!

Art Class

Chapter Three: It Tastes Like Cat Piss

I would have never of thought it would end the way it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke, still lost in a drunken fog, but I was nowhere near how drunk I was earlier. I was stretched out on the seat in his truck; Taisho was nowhere to be found. I sat up and looked out the driver's side window only to discover that this entire place was enclosed by a forest.

I shoved my pink flip-flops back onto my small feet before checking my appearance in the review mirror. My black ponytail was falling out and I had strands of hair everywhere. I was wearing a red jacket with white stars scattered on it and on my legs were dark wash jeans that were rolled to my knees. The make-up around my hazel eyes was flawless. (Thank god.)

I climbed out to check my surroundings. The clearing that the truck was parked in was completely trapped by thick, giant trees. The ground had various spots of glittering sunlight seeping through the canopy. There was a small shed that had no door, just a dirty blue cloth to keep the bugs out.

In front of the hut was a dark patch of earth with lawn chairs surrounding it. It was obviously a fire pit and in one of the chairs was Taisho, puffing on a roach. I was still drunk enough not to care, but I wasn't that drunk that I would abandon my drug-free way.

"That's nasty shit," I stated blankly while walking closer to him.

He turned to look at me and shrugged. He threw the roach on the ground and walked inside the shack. I followed him, but stopped to ground the roach into the ground.

Inside the shack were two large couches, a coffee table, a large stereo, another long and large table, some empty cups, and ping pong balls. Sitting at the end of the table was my heaven; a large cask of alcohol. I breezed past Taisho, who was on the couch, and filled one of the cups up with liquor and took started to chug. It was bitter and warm. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I asked him, gesturing to the cup.

He gave me a look that said 'crazy', "Its beer. What, you've never had beer?"

I stuck out my tongue, "Beer tastes like cat piss."

He smirked, "It's an acquired taste, babe. Plus, that keg's old."

"What's with the ping pong balls?"

"Never played beer-pong either? Aw, shit. You haven't lived yet – I would teach you, but by the end of the game you'd be puking."

I sat down next to him and realized that the stereo was quieted playing 'Get Stoned' by Hinder. He pulled another joint out from a case in his pocket. He lit it and passed it to me.

"No," I would not touch that vile thing.

He smiled, "What? You don't smoke?" He chuckled, "This is great." He took a long drag and blew it in my face. I held my breath and managed not to breathe in any of the peppery cloud.

I knew I should have demanded him to take me home. I knew I should have asked him why he picked me up. I should have left. But the next thing I knew we were talking.

We were talking, just about random things. And no matter how many questions I asked him he would always turn the conversation back on me. He didn't say much, but I just liked talking to him. He just sat back and listened.

"We should hang out more." I said at one point.

"You think so?"

The next thing I knew, we were drinking out of the stale beer keg. The next thing I knew, we were playing beer-pong. The next thing I knew, I was wasted.

By the end of the night, we both laid on the couch; one of his hands laced in mine.

"I like you, InuYasha," I confessed; but he was already sleeping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this chapter was very uneventful. But please stay tuned! The next chapter gets deeper, and Kagome is bribed!


	4. En français?

Okay, I hate it that I have no reviews. It's really getting pissed. Its simple.

Art Class

Chapter Four: _En français?_

I woke up on the moldy old couch, a quiet hangover seeping through my body. I stood up and realized that Taisho wasn't anywhere to be found, yet again. Now that I was awake and completely sober; I now realize how big the mistakes I made were.

Mistake #1: I skipped school. Mistake #2: I told no one that I left, probably causing a meltdown in my clique of friends. Mistake #3: I was beginning to like Taisho.

I had to get home. Now.

I walked out of the dark, damp shack and out into the blaring sunlight. My headache quickly diminished into nothing. I saw Taisho sitting in the same green-and-white lawn chair, puffing on a stale cigarette. I walked over and pulled a lawn chair next to him.

"_Bonjour_." He said pleasantly, flashing me a fanged grin. ("Hello")

I took my seat and firmly stated, "I need to go home."

His pleasant smile wore off and he took a long drag of his cigarette, seeming to ignore me completely.

"_Non_." He causally blew out a grey cloud of smoke. ("No")

"Why not?" Taisho took another drag.

"_En français?" _He questioned, raising his voice at the end as if he couldn't understand the English language. ("In French?")

"C'mon," I begged, "Seriously. I skipped yesterday; I need to get my car."

He leaned over and scraped his cigarette out against the Earth, "No."

I shifted my chair so we were looking at each other dead in the face. I put on my best 'getting-agitated' expression and leaned forward. "_Oui_." ("Yes")

"Listen," He began, leaning forward also as if to challenge me, "Today we're gonna go to the beach. Yesterday you said that we should hang-out."

I slumped back into my chair, "Yeah, we can hang out sometime. OUTSIDE of school." And besides, I was wasted yesterday.

"Who cares? Skip one more day. As soon as we're done at the beach, I'll take you to get your car."

I tucked my bottom lip into my mouth and thought for, roughly, a few seconds.

"Promise?"

"_Promesse_." ("Promise")

"Fine," I agreed hoarsely, which caused him to smile, "But I don't have a swimsuit."

He shrugged, "No problem, you got a cell phone."

I nodded and made my way to his car, grabbing my purse through the window on the front seat. I took my phone and opened it. Bewilderment set in, "How ridiculous."

"What?"

"I missed 27 calls," 10 calls from Ayumi, 3 calls from Eri, 7 calls from Spiro, 4 calls from unknown an number, 3 calls from Hojo. I also got 3 texts.

This one from Ayumi:

_where have u been kags?! u missed a student council meeting!!! theres a dance we have to plan did u skip??? l8ter _(I'm the senior's class president)

This one from Spiro:

_Hey kags missed u at school today hope your doing well I wanna take u out 2 dinner 2night k? l8ter_

This one from Hojo:

_Hey wut r u doin im real drunk call me sometime I think ur beautiful don't blow me off like u did last time luv ya l8ter_

I saved each one and made a promise to call them later. I tossed my phone to Taisho, which he caught with ease.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango gracefully took a seat next to Miroku on his couch in his tiny, little apartment. Her hair was caught up in the towel she had over her head. She had just gotten out of the shower and put on her most comfortable sweat pants. By the time she sat down, Miroku blew out the plum-scented candle and tapped the bottom of a syringe.

"You smell like my shampoo," Miroku commented, placing the syringe to the soft spot where his upper arm and lower arm meet.

"It would help if you had anything other than men's soap." She picked up the (smoking) bowl that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"That's for you," He winced as he pushed the tip into his vein, shooting all the Crystal Meth into his blood system. (Me: I've never done Crystal Meth, and definitely don't plan too; so excuse me if its not perfect.)

"Aw, thanks." Sango said cheerfully. She took a large hit; blowing out the white cloud. Crystal Meth. After about four hits, her cell phone rang. Miroku was dazed in his own high, too busy watching the first season of Family Guy that he had on DVD.

Sango put the bowl back on the coffee table and answered her phone, "Hey, InuYasha. What's up?"

Miroku looked to her, curiously, "A bathing-suit? Why? … A friend? …Yeah, sure. Just come to Miroku's and pick it up."

Miroku leaned forward so he was right in her face, smiling. "Nothing much. Just smokin'."

Sango felt odd when talking to Taisho while she was buzzed off Crystal Meth. She was never even interested in it until she met Miroku, about a year and a half ago. Taisho never grew into it; but Sango's interest just kept growing in Meth as it did for Miroku.

"Yeah. … It's no problem. … Okay. …PTFO." And she hung up. She instantly made a grab for the bowl before asking Miroku what he was doing.

He sat there, staring at her blankly in the face before standing up. "I'm hungry. After I get out of the shower we should grab a bite to eat."

Sango took another hit and shrugged. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Of course not," Miroku chuckled as he stumbled off into the bathroom, "You know, you gotta eat sometime, Sango."

She kept silent and continued to increase her buzz. Miroku and Taisho, her two closet friends, both knew about her anorexia, but they never really did or said anything. They kept they're problems to themselves. Like, for instance, Miroku was addict to Meth, as she was.

But Miroku would do anything to stop.

They all had problems, but it was theirs and not to be brought upon the other person's shoulders. No matter how life-threatening it was. After all, _Sa leur vie._ ("Its their life")

That's the way it was. So she just sat their smoking, soon lost in her own stupidity as she watched Family Guy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taisho ran inside an apartment building, telling me to stay in the car and that he'd be right back. I took this time to fix my scrawny hair and my make-up. So this is where Sango 'lived'.

Taisho had told me that Sango crashed at Miroku's all the time because she was never happy at home. I wondered why and thought about pursuing the answer, but he said no more.

When Taisho got into the car he seemed pissed off; which was kind of odd because a few minutes ago he was in his happy-go-lucky mood. He tossed a plain, black bikini onto my lap and took out a cigarette before starting the car.

"What's wrong?"

"_Rien."_ He lied, but I did not ask anymore. ("Nothing")

As soon as we left the parking lot, he became happy again.

Honestly, what was I getting myself into?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope that was enjoyable. R&R.


	5. Buzz Kill

I am so sorry! What I said about being pissed off was totally wrong. I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I'm the writer, and I should be happy and grateful for the reviews I do get. I want to thank _MyInuYashaObession_ for letting me no this. Thanks for your reviews.

Also, I want to thank _Lady Otori _for your honest reviews.

Art Class

Chapter Five: Buzz-Kill

From the moment that Taisho invited into his car I should've just stumbled away. I should've insulted him, I should've slapped him. Anything to make him hate me. I didn't know at the time what life would be like with him, so I don't blame myself for following this gorgeous man around.

Any girl would've done the same. Even though our opinions are the complete opposites.

But, opposites attract.

Our time at the beach was probably my last golden opportunity to stay the same person I began this story as. But he was danger, adrenaline. Something I have yet to taste or feel. Something that I desperately wanted.

Even through my drug-free ways; I was already high. He wasn't a _need_, he was a very strong _desire_ that I was willing to start; but never give up.

Until I absolutely have too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we left Miroku's and Sango's apartment, Taisho seemed to be hiding something. This wasn't any of my business, so I just kept my nose out of it. I also found out that his monstrous truck had a name. One that fits it perfectly.

The Golden Monster.

The truck was very large and wide; so I thought the name fit. In the back was his lawn chairs from the fire pit, a bag of towels, and a radio. We had stopped at the grocery store, so we bought the strangest, but yummiest munchies. He paid for it, even though I offered him the money from my wallet; but he just gave me a look he's been giving me a lot. The one that says 'crazy'.

Right now, the windows were rolled down all the way as we strode down a quiet dirt road; on our way to a beach I have yet to seen. At this moment he was smoking a joint and I made a point to let him know how I felt about it.

"It's just gross." I told him, after listing all my reasons for why it's bad for you, "Why do you do it?"

He blew his hit straight into my face and smiled; as if the whole matter was a joke, "Because it gets me high." He paused to take another hit.

"Well, that high is gonna kill you someday."

His voice was deep and distorted only because he was trying to keep the smoke in his lungs while he was talking, "First of all, Ms. Buzz-Kill, no one has ever died from smoking too much dope. Reefer is probably the safest drug out there."

I was about to speak, but he beat me to the punch. "And besides," He blew out his enormous hit while he spoke, "By the time I'm done with you; you'll be the biggest pot-head I know."

"I beg to differ." I slumped into the cushiony seat.

"You say that now, Kagome," He smirked and offered the joint to me. I felt completely defeated.

"Oh no, no, no, no," I rambled, "Don't try that, InuYasha."

He shoved the burning half-joint into my face and his smirk grew to a grin, "Just one hit, you won't regret it."

I looked into Taisho's blood-shot, golden eyes and I could feel a strange tingling in my legs. I only had one comment.

"Look at what that joint did to your gorgeous eyes. They're all blood-shot."

His smile disappeared, as if he expected me to say anything other than that. As if he didn't know that I was attracted to him. He stared ahead of him and took a short drag, blowing it out the window.

"Soon," He said it like a promise, "You'll think that blood-shot eyes are the most gorgeous thing."

No man would ever convince me to do drugs. I felt like saying something mean and nasty, but when I opened my mouth to say it; those golden, blood-shot eyes erased everything unpleasant in my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Miroku were down to their very last bowl of Meth and were savoring every hit they took.

"So, do you think InuYasha will tell Kagome?" Sango said my name with some misunderstood bitterness.

"Maybe. I don't think he should," Miroku replied, "She's a bitch." I never thought that anyone could hate me so much without even knowing me. (ME: Aren't we all guilty of that?)

Sango shrugged and passed the bowl to him, "But still, it's wrong."

"Maybe. But, she's hot." He said. She gave him a light smack on the cheek, but didn't use enough strength to really do any damage. He just chuckled like a little boy and said, "I seriously couldn't feel a thing."

Sango giggled like a little girl with him. It was evident that she really liked him.

"Ah," she sighed, gladly taking the bowl from Miroku, "This is the best buzz ever." She lit it up. She tapped the ashes against the ash tray and suddenly felt very sad, "We'll have to go and get more ice." ('Ice' is referring to Meth.)

Miroku shrugged and slumped backwards, "Not right now. I don't think I could drive."

"That's because you shot it up early." Sango knew she would have to do the same soon too. Her teeth were beginning to ache.

Miroku laughed out loud with a roar, followed my Sango who practically fell over by the sudden burst. He had the silliest grin on his face as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I just want you to know that you're my girl," He told her as he did many times while under the influence, "And that if anybody fucks with you I'll fuck with them."

Sango laughed as he kissed her again, this time with a peck on the lips. Miroku tended to get very friendly with her and then not say a thing while he was sober. She hated it, but she couldn't help herself either.

He kissed her again, this time placing his hand under her chine and forcing her to lean back. They loved this drug because they didn't have to think.

No disorders. No appetite. No worries. No instructions. Nothing. Just themselves wrapped inside a drug that they had no control over.

(ME: Just thought I'd make this clear. They did not have sex.)

I'm really sorry that this chapter was so uneventful! I just have to think more before I write. R&R.


	6. Taisho, The Great Fucker Over

Woot-woot! Chapter 6 is finally here.

I want to thank _MyInuYashaObsession _and _Janyasha_ for your reviews!

WARNING: I know that some of you are definitely drug haters – but drugs are going to be in my story. Probably a lot of them. Sorry, I just think it give my story an edge. Think about it, how many stories have you read with explicit drug content?

Art Class

Chapter Six: Taisho, The Great Fucker-Over

"Well, here we are." Taisho said very casually, I knew he was a little cross with me; he kept complaining all the way back to the school parking lot.

'_Why do you have to go home?' _and _'Fine, whatever. Leave then.' _

Even though he said nothing about it, I did not want the day to end either. We spent the entire day at the beach and for the first time in my life I didn't feel like drinking. We swam, ate hotdogs with chips n' dip, we made sand castles, anything and everything you could think of to do at a beach.

Of course we weren't the only ones there. There were families who loved the sun just as much as I did and couples who held hands and walked down the beach, waiting for the sun to set.

_I'll be coming home,  
Just to be alone,  
Cause I know you're not there,  
And I know that you don't care,  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_.

Both of us deserted the Golden Monster and Taisho followed me to my baby. Another first: I wish I had a less flashy car.

My parents had paid for my first car, a 2004 Porsche GT2. It was my Sweet Sixteen birthday gift last year. It was still flawless and perfect. The black seats were so soft and velvety; I always sank right into them.

(ME: If you want to see a picture of Kagome's car, go to my profile and click on the link next to the words 'Kagome's Car'. I tried to get InuYasha's truck, but it didn't work.)

_No matter how hard I try,  
You're never satisfied,  
This is not a home,  
I think I'm better off alone._

_  
You always disappear,  
Even when you're here,  
This is not my home,  
I think I'm better off alone,  
Home, home, this house is not a,  
Home, home, this house is not a home._

"No way…" He slowly stalked toward my baby while I raced to it, "There is no way that this is not your car."

"It's doesn't bite," I joked, thrilled for his reaction, "It's a-"

"2004 Porsche GT2." He interrupted. He put his hands on the hood and looked as if he just turned the page on a porno. (ME: I'm not a car person at all.)

"Yeah," I hummed, watching him carefully, "Right."

"Damn, Kagome," I expected him to look at me, but instead he began to walk around the car, "I knew you were rich; but I didn't think you were loaded."

Taisho stopped in front of me, looking amused with that fanged grin of his. I grinned back, debating on whether or not I should hug him goodbye.

"_Je ne suis pas poisionous." _He took another step closer, so our chests were practically touching. He had that over-bearing, over-confident, perverted smirk on his face, and I only thing I found myself able to do is smile back. ("I'm not poisionous.")

"_Je n'ai pas pensé que tu étiez."_ He crushed me into his chest. ("I didn't think you were.")

_By the time you come home,  
I'm already stoned,  
You turn off the TV,  
And you scream at me,  
I can hardly wait,  
Till you get off my case._

"_Au revoir, Kagome_," He seemed to have chose his words carefully, "Drive home safely, you alcoholic." ("Bye, Kagome.")

"Hey," I defended myself, "I didn't have anything to drink tonight. But see you later, you stupid pot-head."

He gave me one last bone-crushing squeeze before letting me go. "Not even I would sink that low, Kagome." He smirked.

"Yeah right," I gave him an over-confident smirk right back. He began to walk away, "It was nice meeting you, InuYasha."

That felt awkward.

"PTFO." He shot back, not turning his head. I opened my car door and thought about what he said, not understanding it at all.

Across the parking lot I shouted, "What does that mean?!"

I heard him laugh, "Peace the fuck out!"

_No matter how hard I try,  
You're never satisfied,  
This is not a home,  
I think I'm better off alone._

_  
You always disappear,  
Even when you're here,  
This is not my home,  
I think I'm better off alone,  
Home, home, this house is not a,  
Home, home, this house is not a home._

"Oh," I muttered into the cold, brisk night air before plopping into my Porsche. The car started with a hum and I proceeded to check the mirrors. I blasted my Three Days Grace CD; the first song being 'Home'. I sat there for a while; getting used to the emptiness I now felt.

That hug that he gave me was everything I didn't want it to be.

Sure, a hug was a tight grip around somebody, but the embrace he gave me said 'I'm not interested in you.'

_I _want it to say 'Let's be together.'

Maybe I was over-thinking it. But, it did feel empty.

At this moment I knew that I really liked InuYasha Taisho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day at school…

"You're such a jerk." Sango spat at Taisho. She shoved her shoulder into his even though it was a futile insult; he still got the point. She did not stop to say another word to him, instead she kept walking.

"Whatever." He twisted his body around to face her back as he addressed her venomously.

Almost half way down the locker-lined hall he turned around, facing an angry Taisho who still leered at her. "I'm going to class." She paused, holding her notebooks close to her chest, "I'm going to class with that stupid bitch of yours, Kagome."

"She is not my bitch!" Taisho yelled, exasperated, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?" They both were unaware of their confused classmates looking their way.

"Yeah, right!" She shouted back, "You fuck everyone over!"

"_I _fuck_ no one_ over!" Sango turned away, "Fuck you, Sango."

"Bitch," Sango scrambled into her computer class, now feeling the pressure of everyone's stares. Mr. Jaunt motioned for her to seat in her assigned seat; he had already begun class. She sat down n front of a thin monitor and hard-drive; right next to me.

I was never aware of how much she hated me.

Mr. Jaunt was a very good-looking, young man. I didn't know he was a teacher until he stood in front of us and said 'Okay, listen up students.' He was strictly professional, though.

After giving us our new projects he sat at his computer, concentrating on the thumbnails of all our screens so he could make sure we were on task.

However, I didn't feel like working.

I couldn't talk to anyone about Taisho; that would instantly make me the utter outcast of my clique. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that.

Sango cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She secretively took it out of her pocket, titling her body in a direction so Mr. Jaunt couldn't see what she was up to. It was a text.

From Taisho:

_ur a fucking bitch_

She closed her phone and stuck it back in her pocket. That's when the idea hit me. Here I am, sitting right next to Taisho's best friend. Why not talk to her about him? (I had no idea how angry they were with each other at the time.)

I causally sparked a small talk conversation before exploding anything and everything about Taisho. She didn't seem to mind or listen; she just kept clicking on her mouse and nodding when the time was appropriate. Sometimes she would mutter, 'Yeah,' or, 'I can see that.'

It felt good to get everything off my chest; even if she wasn't listening. She never said 'Stop,' or 'Shut the hell up,' so I just kept talking; blind to the fact that she hated my clique.

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" My face drained of all color.

There was a pause, "What?"

She turned to look at me, confusion written all over her face, "He has a girlfriend. He didn't tell you?"

I turned to my monitor, "No…I had no idea."

"I told him he fucks everyone over." I heard her mutter under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 is officially over! Yay! R&R.


	7. Maximum Capability

Just to let my readers know, fashion and music is a VERY important part of my life so it will probably be a very important in my story also. In this chapter you could go to my profile and click on the web links next to Kagome's Shirt, pants, and shoes Chapter 7. If some of them don't work…I will be pissed.

Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews!

Art Class:

Chapter Seven: Maximum Capability

I stood in front of the full length mirror in the girls' bathroom; deciding if I should skip my Art Class. My face was tight and puckered as I tried to fix my mascara; unbelievably angry with Taisho. My clothes were perfect and wrinkle-free.

_I missed you so much,  
That I begged you to fly up and see me,  
You must've broke down,  
'Cuz you finally said that you would,  
But now that you're here,  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming._

'Cuz something's gotta go wrong,  
'Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good.

I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he lead me on?

Normally, the positions are switched. Most of the time; it's me who wants to be single and it is the guy who is tracing my footsteps.

Why?

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room,  
Should show you the sights,  
'Cuz I'm sure that I said that I would,  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower._

Well something's gotta go wrong,  
'Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good.

The bell rang and now I was late for Art Class. I stuffed my mascara into my purse and pulled out my eye-shadow. I refuse to class right now. Considering the vile factor that sits right next to me.

How could he lead me on?

Or, more importantly, what was I going to do?

I could let him know that I knew or help him cheat on his girlfriend. (Who I have no knowledge on what-so-ever. Does she even go to this school?)

_And it's like, every time I turn around,  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and,  
Where it lands is where it should,  
This time it's like,  
The two of us should probably start to fight,  
'Cuz something's gotta go wrong,  
'Cuz I'm feeling way too damn good._

I smothered my lips gloss into my lips and leaned back against the mirror, my face still tight.

"_Il_ _est vil, il digusting, il est une secousse. Et je devrais le détester_." I muttered a brilliant idea forming in my head. ("He's vile, he's disgusting, he's a jerk. And I should hate him.")

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory,  
It's better kept inside than left for good,  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me,  
Well something's gotta go wrong,  
'Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good._

And it's like, every time I turn around,  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and,  
Where it lands is where it should,  
This time it's like,  
The two of us should probably start to fight,  
'Cuz something's gotta go wrong,  
'Cuz I'm feeling way too damn good,  
Feelin' way too damn good.

I grin deviously and nodded to myself; making the proposal a deal in my head.

"I'm a genius," I chirped as I bounced out of the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where have you been whispered?" Taisho whispered to me as I sat down.

I mustered up the flirtiest smile I could manage, "In the bathroom."

I witnessed a glittering affect in his eyes; I could play this game too.

"InuYasha and Kagome, do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Ms. Kasich stared bricks at us; she hates interrupters.

"Um, yeah. Actually I do." I stood up; shocking Ms. Kasich. Everyone smiled; knowing what I had to say would be good. "I would just like to announce that InuYasha and I have been sober from crack for an entire week."

The room roared with laughter and fake applause. Eri, however, looked to me as if I were crazy. The 'popular code' was to never associate with 'un-populars'. Not that I ever had followed that code in the first place.

Taisho stood up and bowed before we both sat down. As Ms. Kasich quieted the class, Taisho looked to me and winked.

I knew how to use angles to my advantage. I turned my face down and to the side; pulling off both a sphinx-like smile and a wink. I saw his eyes light up.

I won this round.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After everyone left school I managed to flirt my way into getting a basketball from the Physical Education Teacher, Mr. Pinto.

Although I never wanted to be on the team, shooting hoops just seemed to make my mind go numb. (Without using narcotics)

I bent my knees downward, positioning my hands and elbows for maximum shooting capability. I jumped and let the ball slip from my hands, my foot coming up to graze my buttocks.

The ball never made it to the basket.

Taisho stood feet ahead of me, twirling the ball on his clawed finger.

I blew out air, "You ruined my shot."

He chuckled, "I guess I'm a party pooper."

"I thought you left?"

"What can I say?" He cooed with undefined suaveness, "_Tu m'attirez_."

("You attract me.")

I grinned. I was on a roll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woot-woot! I hope this chapter will be a hit!


	8. Fuel

Just for a warning: I'm only in French I. I hardly know any French; so I go to a translating site to do the work for me. I don't know enough French to find and correct all the mistakes the site may have made. Sorry for those of you who do know French! Have mercy on me! I'm only a freshman! lol

Thanks so much for your reviews! And thanks to _teenagewitchling _for telling me my mistakes and correcting them for me! I appreciate it!

And another special thanks to _shippykun,_ _RinakoKitano_and _Demonic Tamai_

Art Class

Chapter Eight: Fuel

"Wow, Kagome," Taisho boasted, "You're better at this game than any other girl I know. And you still suck!"

I smiled breathlessly, "Shut-up, InuYasha."

"What? What was that?" He leaned closer, "What's my name?"

"InuYasha Taisho, basketball All-Star!" I shouted playfully. He smiled and shot the ball; making the basket every time.

"You know it!" He threw his hands up into the air and I bounced to give him a double high-five.

"Awesome! But, I think it's best if we get out of here now."

"Aw, poor Kagome's just mad because big bad InuYasha kicked her ass at basketball." He joked, poking me in the side.

"Ha! 'Big Bad InuYasha'! You wish!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taisho held his joint intricately between his middle and pointer fingers. He took a long drag; the sun light shimmering on him as it passed through the windshield of his Golden Monster.

"Life isn't about school." He was so stoned, "It isn't about dances, or grades, or any of that shit you think it's about, Kagome."

Both of us leered into each other's eyes; leaning over to developed a kind of enclosed conversation; one that we could only hear. His eyes could pass as bright orbs of molten gold.

I couldn't believe how physically attracted I was to Taisho.

"Then what would it be about then?" I whispered, leaning ever so closer.

"You really want to know?" I nodded, "It's about making decisions that you think are right; and having people hate you for it."

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink,  
I really couldn't care less what you think,  
Well I don't have to listen now,  
Live this day down,  
If I can't feel a thing,  
You might as well save your goodbyes,  
We can give this train wreck one last ride,  
I'm gonna have to listen now,  
Live this day down,  
If I don't make things right,  
I'll tell you one last time._

For some reason, maybe it was the fire in his eyes that torched my mind, I felt like he was revealing something about himself that was…almost untouchable.

I didn't want to say anything. I felt like he locked me into an awkward position.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I do drugs, it's my decision," His eyes were flaming; and it just was how blood-shot they were, "And people hate me for it. For example, I had a friend, Pun, when I was younger. Great friends. We were the tightest boys in 6th grade. Unfortunately, that was the same year I took my first drink. He never talked to me again. I'm over it now, of course. I was over it then too."

He took another drag and continued, "People like you hate me for MY choice."

"Hold-"

"I'm so sick of people thinking I have no goal in life."

_I don't wanna know it's over,  
So save your goodbye kiss,  
I don't wanna know it's over,  
Cause ignorance is bliss,  
I can hardly see,  
What's in front of me,  
Cause the vodka's running on empty,  
I can't stay sober,  
If it's over._

"I never said I didn't think you had goals," I explained, "Smoking just affects your brain cells-"

"ARGH!" He let up on the gas, "No, it doesn't. It doesn't fucking do anything to your brain. You just think I'm a fucking retard-"

"Whoa! Hold up!" I grabbed his hand holding the joint, "I hit a soft spot, didn't I?"

He smirked, "Kagome, babe. You can touch any soft spot you please."

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head,  
I reached for the bottle by the bed,  
I saw your side was not slept in,  
Cold sheets again,  
Remind me of what you said,  
We need to take a break for a while,  
It's been so long since I smiled,  
I don't wanna listen now,  
Live this day down,  
With you so drunk and high,  
So I'll say goodbye._

"Just listen," I sighed, "I don't judge you, okay?"

He pulled his hand away from mine and back to his mouth, "Whatever."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I caught him staring at me. His eyes jumped in the sunlight.

He won this battle.

"You know, Kagome." He began, averting his eyes from mine and back onto the road, "I like you a lot."

_I don't wanna know it's over,  
So save your goodbye kiss,  
I don't wanna know it's over,  
Cause ignorance is bliss,  
Now I know I can't stay sober,  
Cause you left me here like this,  
So save your goodbye kiss,  
Cause ignorance is bliss,  
I can hardly see,  
What's in front of me,  
Cause the vodka's running on empty,  
I can't stay sober,  
If it's over ,  
I don't wanna know,  
If it's over,  
I don't wanna know._

"I like you a lot too," I stared at him straight in the face, "But, I bet your girlfriend likes you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffhanger! Chapter eight is over, hope you enjoyed! R&R!

(I don't wanna know – Hinder)


	9. Southern Comfort

Ello everyone! Like with every chapter; I just want to give a special thanks to some of my reviewers.

Thanks to _inufan4ever2591_ and _MyInuYashaObsession_!

Thanks for everyone's reviews!

Art Class

Chapter Nine: Southern Comfort

Taisho's body language grew tense and ridged. The hell fire burning in his eyes had frozen over. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try this with me, InuYasha," I demanded firmly, "I know about your girlfriend."

He tossed his roach into the ashtray and gripped that steering wheel with both hands; now finding a new interest in the road. I stared at him, he looked away; and this went on for what felt like numerous minutes.

"InuYasha," I tried again.

His head slightly turned my way, frozen orbs of gold just peeking out of the corner of his eyes. His mouth was set in a straight line; his eyebrows slim and soft. He had the most defeated look on his face and I…

I felt guilty.

"So?" His voice stretched out with tenderness.

"So?" I asked, dumbfounded, "Is that all you have to say?" He shrugged, "Do you normally cheat on your girlfriends?"

His head snapped to me; "No! I didn't cheat on her!"

"What?!" I shouted louder than I really should have, "Yes, you did!"

"Flirting and cheating are two very different things, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe' you cheater." I muttered.

"I didn't cheat!" He groaned.

"Yes, you did!" I repeated angrily.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you've never flirted while with somebody else. Oh, okay. I see. That makes sense," He mocked, "You're so ridiculous."

I wouldn't tell him this, but he was right.

"Fucking cheater."

"There's a difference between 'dating' someone and 'seeing' someone."

"There is no difference."

He leered at me; his eyes now aflame and narrowed into slits, "Fuck you."

I ripped off my seatbelt and took a hold of the handle. "Pull over," I demanded heatedly.

"What? So you can jump out of my car? I don't think so."

"Pull over. Now."

"No."

I pushed against the door and opened it up a crack, "Pull over right now! Or I'm gonna jump out!"

"Okay, hold on!" He shouted coarsely.

His car rolled to a slow stop on a dirt patch next to the busy street. I wasted no time to jump out and run down the road.

"Whoa! Wait!" Taisho yelled, running after me.

I tore down the street, not bothering at all to stop. I couldn't tell how far back Taisho was; but I did know the cars streaming down the road at a dangerous speed.

The wind made my hair flip from side to side.

InuYasha took hold of my wrist and I shot backwards. His hair was just as wild as mine was.

"Kagome, stop!" He shouted, "C'mon. I'm sorry."

"Jerk!" I shouted back at him. I strained my eyes to see past my flying locks of hair.

"C'mon!" He squeezed my wrist, "I'll explain everything, okay? We can go to my place, take a few shots and I'll explain everything."

I thought for some odd minutes.

"Fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I should have never been so angry. It was uncalled for.

Even I wasn't expecting what a competition this would turn out to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat alone in a small little trailer. It was hidden in the same forest I awoke to the other day; apparently Taisho's 'party shack' was only a few yards away from his and his mother's trailer.

I waited at the table that pulled out from the wall; looking around the trailer. It was very small, nothing like my enormous house. The kitchen and living area were the same semi-large room; just separated by the change from title to shag carpet. Down the narrow hallway was two doors; my guess the only bedroom and the bathroom.

I've never met Taisho's mother; nor have I ever heard of her.

She was a young, beautiful woman. Black hair as soft as silk; brown eyes as big as saucers, a long pale face that made her look like a model. It was almost hard to believe that she was a manger of a shoe store.

As a matter of fact, that's where he was now.

Taisho.

We had stopped at a liquor store and he bought three pints of 'Southern Comfort' with his fake I.D. He stuck them in the fridge and whisked his mom off to work. You see, she doesn't have a car.

The only car they had was the Golden Monster.

I couldn't help but to wonder where his father was. Then again, that's the only thing I could do at the moment; with three pints of cheap liquor in the fridge.

Soon, however, Taisho busted through the screen; the door sounding like a cracking whip as it shut.

Without saying a word he took a pint out of the fridge, two shot glasses from the cabinet, and two Cherry Vanilla Dr. Peppers. He sat them in front of us.

"Cherry Vanilla?" I questioned; never had the drink before.

"The best chaser," He admitted as he poured our shots. He held his glass up as did I and they clashed together.

"Cheers." We said at the same time. I plugged my nose and swallowed it all at once, chasing it down with the Dr. Pepper.

Not so bad.

It had the after taste of medicine; but I vanished almost immediately.

"What do you think, Kagome?" He gestured to the pint of 'Southern Comfort'.

"Not so bad," I leaned back in the folding chair, "But I think you better start explaining."

He began to refill my shot, "Well, her name's Kikyo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter is very boring; my least favorite out of the bunch.

Don't get me wrong, I hate Kikyo. But, I do not bash Kikyo in my stories. In fact; they will probably only mention her in my stories; but they will never really see her. I think.

P.S. I decided the ending! And you're all going to hate me for it! R&R!


	10. Coming In Second

Woot-woot! Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a little goofy; I partied a bit too hard last night and I'm feeling a little sick.

It was so much fun though! I fucking kick ass at beer pong! The first time I've ever played and I probably made about 11 shots. Fucking awesome! By the end of the night I was doing the wave with no music and downing beer (AKA Cat piss) without a problem. (Or without puking. Big accomplishment for me! Woot-woot!

Oh, yeah! If anyone has any suggestions for songs to put into my story…shoot!

Thanks for your reviews _Kouga's Archi_

Art Class

Chapter Ten: Coming In Second

Sango waded in her bath-tub; her eyes closed and her face set in a serious expression. If she opened her eyes she would witness the world spinning under her.

_I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

Her eye lids opened slowly, revealing a green-tinted, fuzzy world. She closed her eyes and groaned as she threw her hands to her head; her stomach twisting and jumping.

The lights in the bathroom were all off; the only source of light was the radiant sunlight that slide through the blinds and made her bath water sparkle.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

She sank deeper into the bath, the water claiming her head. The water plugged her ears and the only thing she could hear was the distorted sound of water dripping from the faucet.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell.

Sango resurfaced her eyes blood-shot but open. She combed her hair back and wiped her face away from water. She heard a gentle tap on the door.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

She threw herself on top of the toilet next to her; her body and her hair flooding the floor.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked weakly from the other side of the door.

(ME: _Animal I Have Become _by Three Days Grace)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kikyo?" I repeated. He set my shot in front of me and we 'cheered' again. I down it more easily; the after taste of medicine still there but washed away with Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper.

I couldn't help feeling bitter towards her.

He nodded. "She lives in Muroran," I know that city. It's in Hokkaido, "She's in a college there-"

"How old is she?" I interfered.

"She turned 21 a few months ago," He smiled, "She's studying radio technology."

The drunker we got the more he talked about her. I sat my elbow on the table and cupped my face in my hands; listening to him and watching the first pint go and half of the second. Southern Comfort rocks.

"You love her." I blurted out in a soft slur.

His shot glass was up to his lips; I shot that at him right as he was downing his shot. There was an awkward silence before he shrugged.

And he downed it.

I stared at him and he gave me that goofy little smile. I found myself grinning back. I made a triangle with my hands on the table. (ME: Too bad she doesn't know that the triangle she made will soon represent her love life…)

"It just hurt me," I admitted, "I'm not the kind of person that's going to be second to someone else."

He refilled my shot, "You must think that I'm such a douche-bag. I'm not asking you to be second; I'm asking you to be my friend."

"Well, I am. Cheers." We bumped glasses, swallowed it, and chased it.

He grinned, "You're so much different than what I thought you'd be."

"Really?" I leaned back, crossed my legs, and put on the best flirtiest look I could, "Who did you think I was."

He chuckled. "One of those spoiled, rich brats that wonder our school," He smiled and filled my shot, once again, "Guess what?"

"What?" I laughed.

"You're beautiful."

I laughed.

"Sorry," He slurred with a combination of sly and smooth. His eyes were on fire once again, "I guess I'm starting to feel buzzed."

I wanted so badly to kiss him.

She's prettier than me, isn't she? She's funnier than me, right? She's smarter than me, correct?

I wanted so badly to ask him.

"InuYasha," I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

I looked at him and smiled so wide; I felt so goofy and clear all over. He smiled right back, knowing exactly how I felt.

That was the greatest feeling.

Knowing that I could look at him and smile.

And that he'd smile back.

For the rest of the night we drank too much, talked too loudly, and acted too goofily.

The more I grew to like him, the more I grew to hate her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. You don't understand, I am so totally stuck! Please help me out! If you could, please write in your reviews what you think should happen next.

HERE'S A LITTLE SPOILTER AND BY LITTLE I MEAN TINY: InuYasha leaves every Saturday and Sunday to visit Kikyo; tomorrow in my story is Friday. What will Kagome do without him?

R&R!


End file.
